Art
by LilySparrow18
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first time. And then something darker. I adore Klaine. It's such a beautiful couple. "Everything about Blaine Anderson was art. Kurt Hummel was just glad he was part of the picture." Warning! Character Deaths. I'm cruel I know ;
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt?"

Kurt hadn't realised he'd stopped. He stared around at Blaine's dorm in slight shock.

"Sorry. It's just… your room is so big."

Blaine chuckled that twinkle returning to his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Being lead Warbler gets you some pretty good perks." Blaine smiled softly and took both of Kurt's hands in his own pulling him father into the room. "Including, a very big room with a very _spectacular _view."

Kurt frowned and tried to look around Blaine and out of the window. Blaine laughed softly pulling Kurt into a tight embrace and trailing kisses up his porcelain neck. "As much as that view _is_ gorgeous, it wasn't the one I was talking about."

Kurt smiled beatifically "Oh you were being your default dapper self."

The dark haired boy chuckled his breathe sending chills down Kurt's spine. "Dapper isn't my default setting."

"Oh what is?"

Blaine pulled back slightly his eyes smouldering. "Super-mega-foxy-awsome-SMOKING-hot." Blaine growled biting Kurt's lip harshly. The counter-tenor groaned wantonly.

"I could comment on your big head but I think you just stopped my brain functioning."

Blaine grinned in triumph and pulled back resting his forehead against Kurt's tenderly kissing the taller boy's nose.

"Thank you so much." Kurt whispered. Blaine was surprised.

"For what?

"Tonight. Being there for me. I wouldn't have done that if you were there I wouldn't have had the strength Blaine. I would have just ran like I always did before I met you. But like I said I wanted them to know. They can't touch us. Or what we have. So basically what I'm trying to say Blaine is thank you for giving me strength, because now not only am I fighting those bullies for you, but for myself." Kurt kissed the overwhelmed boy's lips softly, lovingly. "Thank you for your courage. It gave me my own."

Blaine was breath taken. He stared into the blue green eyes of his boyfriend passionately. Kurt stared back trying to work out what that look meant.

"I love you so figgin much." Blaine whispered. Ahh that's what it was. Kurt's heart jumped in his chest and he felt the strange urge to cry. Blaine looked so heart breakingly beautiful right at that moment. His eyes were wide and sparkled beautifully in the moonlight those soft pink lips were so tantalizingly close his tanned skin was paled by the rays of the moon highlighting his dark hair and all the angles of his face. They way his dark eyelashes fluttered as Kurt moved in to kiss him.

The kiss was passionate and oh so agonisingly slow. Their lips moved in slow draw out movements and their tongues touched tenderly. They were exploring each other. There was no need to cheapen the moment with un needed speed. They didn't need to impress anybody and this was about them. Pure and simple Kurt and Blaine. Kurt's moan rumbled into Blaine's mouth as the dark haired boy pushed his roughly up against a wall.

Blaine pulled back panting heavily. "Kurt we have to stop."

"Why?" Kurt gasped.

"Do…Don't you want to?"

Kurt's eyes widened in panic.

"You want to?"

"No!" Blaine whispered firmly. "Of course I don't. It's just…How far do you want to go?"

Kurt blushed at the question but used that courage that Blaine had given him and his tongue darted out and licked slowly along Blaine's jaw line.

"Hmmm… Kurt you didn't answer my question."

"I trust you Blaine. My body is yours. Take it."

"Only if you take mine."

"With pleasure. A lot." Kiss "Of." Lick. "Pleasure." Bite. The last word was whispered with such heat, Blaine felt himself shiver.

"Damn Kurt." Blaine moaned his eyes rolling back slightly.

"Wait here." Kurt whispered into his ear. "Get undressed. I'll be back."

"Very Terminator." Blaine pecked on his boyfriends' lips before releasing him.

"Well tell the Terminator if he ever asks my man to undress again I will have to take violent actions." Blaine chucked and Kurt fell in love with his man all over again. That smile was just so beautiful. Blaine watched as Kurt bent to pick up his bag and licked his lips. Sensing the eyes on him Kurt turned and smiled at his soon to be lover's dreamy expression. "Enjoying the view Mr Anderson?"

"Very much so Mr Hummel the sky is beautiful tonight. All those stars in it."

Kurt rolled his eyes smiling. "And here's me thinking I was the best view in this room."

Blaine grinned. "By the sky beautiful I meant your eyes."

Kurt was blown away by that. "Fuck I love you."

"I love you too. But enough saying it I want to show you. No go and do what you wanted to before I pounce on you. You cursing is one of the sexiest things I've ever heard in my life."

Kurt smiled and left for the en-suite enjoying the guttural growl from the smaller boy's lips when he swung his hips as he walked.

When Kurt had finally shut the door Blaine felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach. His heart was beating faster already and his hands shook as he removed the layers of his prom suit all the way down to his briefs. He wasn't about to get fully naked he was going to make it that easy for his darling boyfriend. Especially after making him wait for his pretty ass to come back into the room.

Unsure what to do, Blaine lay himself on his stomach on his bed trying to calm his breathing down. It failed completely as he heard Kurt re enter the room. His head snapped up.

"Oh my god." They whispered simultaneously.

Blaine took in his boyfriend in awe. He was wearing a white shirt with silver pattern it reached just above his knees. Blaine's eyes travelled the length of his boyfriends long pale legs the shirt was too big for his shoulders and one of his shoulders were deliciously on display. His hair was tousled and he wore a silver fedora on his head. But really had Blaine drooling was the silvery white stockings plastered on the taller boys legs and the darker haired boy could just make out the sliver lacy garters they were attached to.

Kurt stared at his soon to be lover in absolute adoration and lust and above all love. His love was lying on the bed with nothing but a pair of white briefs on. How they managed to match even now without trying was beyond Kurt. The moonlight danced of his loves skin making him almost glow. The yummy muscles on his back flexed as his strong arms pushed his perfect body to kneel. One of his curls fell across his twinkling hazel eyes as he sat up. On instinct Kurt felt his legs begin to move and soon he was stood in-between Blaine's brushing the curl back from his face and then entwining their fingers. The way Blaine was looking at him sent pleasurable shivers up Kurt's spine, never mind the fact there legs were rubbing I all sorts of sexy ways.

Blaine released one of the taller boy's hands and pulled it up to his lips carefully kissing each finger never taking his burning gaze from Kurt's. Kurt moaned wantonly as his boyfriend took the last finger into his mouth nipping it gently.

"You're so gorgeous. You look so stunning Kurt. Oh, god." Blaine whispered breathlessly against the pale wrist.

"You're one to talk. You've no idea how incredibly stunning you are right now." Kurt almost whimpered as his eyes roved that perfect body again.

"I don't…"

Kurt covered Blaine's full lips. "This was about showing each other right?"

Blaine blushed. "Sorry."

"Shh." Kurt took off his fedora and placed it on his loves curly head. Blaine's hair had grown out slightly through summer vacation and the sight of those curls under the hat and the combination of that and Blaine's tanned body was almost too much for Kurt. "Show me Blaine." Kurt whispered unevenly.

Blaine's hazel eyes darkened and scooped Kurt into his arms and placing him softly on the bed behind them. He then crawled like a panther slowly up Kurt's pale toned body and kissed his lips hard. They moaned together as their tongues met hotly in a dance. Blaine's hands began to travel. Softly scraping the neck below him. Whilst Kurt's stayed firmly on Blaine's back.

"Blaiiine." The curly-haired boy's name came out in a trembling moan as Kurt felt that tongue trace a line down his neck to his pulse point where Blaine nipped harshly. "Hnnh." The smaller boy's lips found their way to the counter tenor's shoulder and kissed softly.

"As sexy as you look in this rather ravishing shirt. I know you'll look ten times better out of it."

"Just ten?" Kurt mumbled without thinking.

Blaine chuckled and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose softly. "I just want to see your, most likely, stunning naked body okay?" Blaine growled accompanied by the sexiest most devilish smile Kurt had ever witnessed.

"Oh god Blaine smile like that anymore and we may as well just skip the whole sex part."

The smaller boy's eyes darkened significantly as he began to undo the buttons one by one placing slow kissed on each patch on new skin exposed.

"Now we can't have that can we my love." Blaine's thumb brushed against a nipple making the boy underneath him arch. "No that wouldn't be any fun at all." Blaine circled the nub with his tongue.

"Blaine!"

"Shh… baby. I know."

Kurt shuddered. The things this boy did to him were unbelievable. Blaine undid the last button and Kurt's naked body was exposed. The counter tenor watched his loves expression intently.

"Blaine… if your disappointed it's okay I…Mmm…"

Kurt was cut off when Blaine crashed there lips together and they were kissing in the most beautiful sensual way they had ever done before. Each twist of their heads, each brush of a tongue. They truly were artists in that moment. They were painting each other with love. Making the other feel for themselves what they felt for them. It was beautiful.

Kurt broke the kiss this time and they panted heavily for breathe.

"Kurt I… You're so…"

"Shh. Make love to me."

Blaine groaned and moved down the pale body placing kisses along the way. And licks. And the occasional bite. All of which were sending Kurt into overload. Blaine moaned beautifully at the exceptional noises that fell from his lovers lips.

"Hnnh. Fuuuck. Blainnne."

The curly haired boy smirked softly as he reached the abdomen he bit harshly on Kurt's hip bone.

"Blaine!"

Said boy nuzzled the well sized member before him with his cheek. "Yes beautiful?"

"Oh god. Please don't tease?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Blaine chuckled blowing softly on the very tip, the cool air causing his lover to whimper.

"Oh holy shit Blaine just fucking put your mouth on my AHH!"

Kurt cried out in ecstasy as his love took him fully as he could into his mouth. Kurt took the fedora of his boyfriends head throwing it across the room so he could tangle his hands in the curly locks. And hold the boys head still.

"Never put you down for a dirty talk lover Mr Anderson."

Blaine chuckled around him causing the most gorgeous vibrations that made Kurt's legs shake. And also caused his to thrust upward with out thinking. He panicked. _God what if he make him choke?_

"Blaine I'm…" Kurt lifted his head to see Blaine's mouth still wrapped firmly around his cock.

Blaine however didn't seem to have cared and moaned deeply beginning to bob his head between the long legs. Kurt moaned loudly at the sight of a dishevelled, lusty eyed Blaine sucking him, staring flat into his own blue/green gems.

His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back against the pillows. Blaine speeded up and when Kurt felt sly lick to the underside of his shaft he pulled Blaine up flipping him over. The curly haired boy stared up in awe at his lover's tousled and slightly damp hair the glazed eyes stared back with nothing but pure love and need conveyed between them.

"You're too not naked." Kurt gasped suddenly. Blaine grinned that cheeky grin up at him.

"What are planning on doing about it?"

Kurt grinned and began kissing all the way down the tanned muscular body. Stopping to mimic Blaine by nipping on his hipbone making Blaine growl.

"Only fair." Kurt whispered hotly. Blaine looked down at him his eyes were so dark now and he was beginning to sweat. So lovely. The taller boy held his stare as he hooked his teeth in the underwear pulling the down with his teeth.

"Ughn. Your so damn hot." Blaine moaned as Kurt lifted his legs to pull them all the way off throwing them from his mouth to join his discarded shirt.

Kurt's eyes flew back to Blaine's and followed Blaine's line of view. The stockings?

"Shall I take them off or…?"

"Oh holy mother of fuck no." Blaine almost yelled out. Kurt giggled at the look of slight panic that crossed the gorgeous features.

"Now where was I?" Kurt whispered sexily. His fingers traced Blaine's pretty little errection.

"Hnnh Kurt."

"Ahh about there I think…"

"Kurt I don't think I can…"

"Can what baby?" Pump.

"Uhhn I don't think I can hold on."

"Hmm. What do you suggest?"

Blaine whimpered and squirmed under Kurt's small hand.

"Do you want to make love to me Blaine?"

Blaine's hand suddenly stopped Kurt's and he became serious.

"I do. I so do Kurt. But the question is do you want this."  
>Kurt cocked his head to the side regarding Blaine for a few short moments<p>

"Put it this way. If you don't I'll have to punish you."

Blaine grinned. "That makes me almost want to stop."

"Don't you fucking _dare."_ Kurt growled. And suddenly the taller boy was pinned to the bed the smaller straddled above him like an angel looking down from heaven.

"What your dirty little mouth does to me Kurt." Blaine smiled down at him before lifting both of his legs.

"Do you have…"

"I prepared myself in the bathroom."

Blaine nearly came right there. The image of Kurt with his fingers inside himself, just for Blaine, was so stupidly hot.

"My god I love you."

Kurt giggled before reaching up a caressing Blaine's soft cheek. "Please make love to me now Blaine."

Blaine nodded kissing both ankles and placing him on his shoulders giving him a beautiful view off Kurt's pre stretched hole.

"Oh my god." He mumbled mindlessly and positioned himself at his lover's entrance. His hand cupped Kurt's silky face and he whispered. "Look at me."

Their eyes locked and Blaine bit his lip pushing himself slowly all the way in.

Kurt's face was pinched in slight pain but mostly with pleasure. Blaine's face too was contorted into the most lovely expression of pleasure his hair falling over his face.

"Move babe." Kurt whispered. And the curly haired man did as he was told and began to thrust. "Ugh. UHH! Harder Blaine!"

And Blaine's self control snapped he a lifted Kurt off the bed and angled the thrust's pounding into Kurt. Hitting that spot again and again. The sound of pleasure. Breathy moans and whimpers. Groans and quiet screams. They filled the room like air. The sound of pure heaven. And it was becoming too much for both of them.  
>"FUCK Blaine! I'm gonna…"<p>

"Together. Uhhn. Ohhn. Together Kurt. Look at me."

And the moment Hazel met Greeny Blue that was it. They arched together. Kurt with his eyes firmly on Blaine his mouth wide open in a moan. Blaine's face twisting in the most sublime and sexy ways.

And when it was over Blaine fell onto Kurt's chest. They just lay there panting and holding each other still sweating and sticky. In heaven. Blaine reached up and brushed Kurt's hair from his face kissing his forehead and then lips softly. The hot steamy breath raining Kurt's face.

"Do you want to shower?"

Kurt shook his head and pushed Blaine's head back onto his chest running his fingers through the damp curls.

"I just wanna lay here for now. I think you stop my limbs from functioning anyway."

"Hmm right back at ya." Blaine whispered serenely.

"I love you Blaine Anderson."

"I love you Kurt Hummel."

"Now sleep."

Blaine chuckled but complied his eyes fluttering shut.

Kurt was awake that whole night. Just staring at his love in awe. Watching his chest rise and fall

Everything about Blaine Anderson was art.

His Face

His Voice

The way he moved.

The way he sang.

His body.

The way he made love.

Kurt Hummel was just glad he was part of the picture.

"Blaine?" Wes called through the door. Kurt's eyes snapped open.

"Blaine!" He hissed. Blaine remained asleep simply nuzzling the top on Kurt's head. "Blaine!" Kurt shook him vigorously. "Oi! Wake- humph."

Kurt was caught of guard as Blaine pulled him down into a hard kiss.

"Hnnh, No." Kurt pulled back Blaine's face in his hands. "Wes is at the door this is no time to be sexy."

Blaine grinned sheepishly up at him and there was another knock.

"Dude! We have class get your lazy ass out of bed!" David this time. One thing Kurt wouldn't miss about Dalton, school on Saturday for juniors and seniors.

"My god is the whole bloody school out there?" Kurt whispered. "Oh gaga were naked!"

"Hmm I know." Blaine growled.

"Not the time we need to get dressed or…"

Suddenly the door swung open and Kurt fell off the bed. Luckily the cover was big enough to be pulled with him and still cover both him and Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson get you lazy little- KURT!" David yelled. Wes came from behind him and skidded to a halt in shock.

Kurt yanked the cover and Blaine yelped pulling it back.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled. "I. Am. Naked."

"So am I!"

"I'm NAKEDER!"

"How the hell does that work out!" Blaine laughed.

"I just am!"

"Okay as much as I'm finding this hilarious embarrassment. I really don't want to hear how naked you both are." Wes laughed.

"Is nakeder even a word?" David asked looking genuinely confused. There was a short silence in which Kurt and Blaine shared a look of complete bemusement. The silence was broke only when the lovers erupted into fits laughter.

Wes and David so baffled that they couldn't help but join in.

"We'll leave you two to erm… get dressed." David chuckled.

"Nice seeing you again Kurt." Wes grinned.

"Mhm and all of him."

A pillow was flung at David who ducked as the two other boys left the room.

Blaine was still giggling helplessly as the door shut. Kurt leaped on top of him hitting him hard with a pillow.

"That. Was. Your. Fault!"

Blaine grabbed his wrists and threw the pillow to the end of the bed. He spun them so he was on top.

"I think you may have turned them gay." The curly haired boy whispered.

"Yeah right." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You underestimate yourself Kurt." Blaine sighed. "I thought I showed you how beautiful you are last night."

Kurt frowned at Blaine's suddenly sad look. And he turned the boys face to look at him.

"You did Blaine. I've never felt so loved or so beautiful."

The hazel eyes lit up and shimmered. "Good." He pecked the counter tenor's lips and then smiled. "Shower?"

"Together?"

"Now that's an idea."

A good hour and a half later Kurt was walking through the doors of Dalton. Blaine waving him goodbye from a distance Wes and Dave either side of him also waving.

A short conversation had been had between him Wes and David.

"_Kurt can we talk to you."_

_Kurt was confused as was Blaine but Kurt reluctantly pulled out of the embrace and joined the two warblers._

"_Kurt we just wanted to say something. About you and Blaine." Wes said lowly._

_Kurt raised his eyebrows but nodded. _

_David spoke next. "We know you think the world of Blaine and we know you love him and he has made you truly happy for the first time you can remember." Kurt smiled to himself that was true. "But you need to know you make Blaine happy too." The counter tenor's heart fluttered at the words. Wes nodded._

"_It's true Kurt none of us have ever seen him so happy. When he came here Kurt they bullying, everything that had happened to him in his old school effected him more than he makes out."_

"_He was an emotional wreck in other words. He was shaky, jumpy. It took us a long time to get him confident again. A very long time and singing seemed to be the only way he was truly happy. He was content but he was never truly happy… until he met you." David cocked his head to one side observing Kurt's facial expression change from sorrow to a glowing happiness._

"_From that very first day he met you Kurt," Wes whispered. "We knew he'd fallen in love with you. He was smiling all that day. There wasn't a moment that day he didn't have that goofy ass smile of his face."_

"_And ever since Kurt that's all he's done smile. He truly happy for the first time"_

"_So what were trying to say is thank you for making him happy he deserves that more than anyone we know."_

_Kurt took what they said in for a moment._

"_Absolutely no problem."_

"_And Kurt we totally get why you love him." Kurt frowned at David._

"_We both agreed that if it wasn't for the fact we're fully in love with our girlfriends… and the fact you two are absolutely perfect for each other, Blaine would have probably turned us gay." _

_Wes's comment sent Kurt into a stunned silence. And he jumped when he felt Blaine's arms encircle his waist. _

"_What are you three talking about?" he was mildly suspicious._

"_Oh just how it wasn't for me Wes and David would have probably jumped you by now."_

_Blaine blinked and then burst out laughing. Wes and David's mouth's dropped to the floor._

_Sweet revenge._

"_You two go on to class now." Blaine cooed. "I'll be there soon don't worry."_

_They grumbled but did so quickly. Blaine turned back to Kurt with that twinkling smile on his face but froze when he saw that Kurt was studying him intensely._

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing. Well actually something. Your smile. It's the most beautiful thing."_

_Blaine smirked softly. "You're the one who causes it baby."_

_Kurt smiled wider. "Kiss me." He said simply. And Blaine did._

Kurt entered the Hummel-Hudson household singing to himself a huge smile plastered on his face. Burt looked up sharply from the sofa and Finn did too with a knowing grin spread across his face.

"Kurt were you after prom last night?" Burt blurted out. To happy to lie Kurt simply told the truth.

"I was with Blaine."

Burt's eyes narrowed and he turned to Finn. "Can you excuse us for a moment Finn?" Kurt sighed already preparing himself for the conversation.

Finn passed Kurt clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you both man." They shared a mutual smile and Finn shut the door behind him.

"Kurt. Last night did he…"

"I'm going to make this simple for you Dad and just tell you." Burt frowned but listened. "It was the single most beautiful experience of my life. Blaine treated me like some kind of god and I love him more than I have ever loved any one before. He makes truly happy and what's more everything I've just said applies to him too even his friends see it. We're in love Dad and last night was yet another confirmation of that. And we were both virgins so it was safe."

"Kurt how do you know he was actually a…"

"Dad what do you have against Blaine? I've never truly been happy since Mom died. Never. Not one time. The first time I was truly happy is when Blaine Anderson kissed me, when he told me that I was the one he'd been looking for all of his life…"

"Kurt I have nothing against him. Blaine is one of the most amazing young men I've met, it's just… you're still both young don't go tying yourself down so young."

"I'm not tied down." Kurt laughed. "There is just nowhere I'd rather be, than with him. With Blaine."

Burt sighed giving up as Kurt had managed to convince him. "Kurt are you absolutely sure about Blaine."

"Yes." Kurt didn't miss a beat. Burt smiled then.

"Then I'm happy for you two."

As if on cue the sound of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' filled the room. Blaine's ringtone. Kurt sighed Katy Perry had nothing on Blaine. Burt watched as his son's face lit up and his eyes turned soft a dreamlike.

"Blaine." He breathed when he picked up the phone.

"I miss you." Blaine groaned. Kurt laughed, to Burt delight. He hadn't seen Kurt laugh like that in a long while.

"I've only just left you."

"Hmm but that was hours ago."

"I'll see you tomorrow just keep thinking about that."

Blaine chuckled. "Oh believe me I will."

"Kurt?" Burt piped up. Kurt looked up jumping like being snapped out of a dream. "Can I speak to him?"

Kurt looked suspicious. "Be nice to him. I'm putting it on loud speaker." He sighed. "Blaine is it okay if my Dad speaks to you for a second."

"Of course." Blaine was bemused. Kurt passed his Dad the phone carefully.

"Hey Blaine."  
>"Hey Mr Hummel."<p>

"It's Burt to you now son." There was a silence and Kurt and his Dad shared a smile.

"I could just call you Daddy?"

Burt scowled at the phone. "Too far."

"Sorry." Blaine squeaked.

"Burt."

"Burt." Blaine said softly.

"You're a lucky man Blaine because I'm trusting you with my son and I expect that you will go to any extreme to make him happy."

"I'd die for him." Blaine said simply. "And in all due respect I know he would never ask this of me _ever, _but I would kill you for him. I'd kill my own parents for him. As much as that pains me to say it's a hundred percent true. I do anything for him."

Kurt's eyes began to fill up with overwhelmed tears.  
>"Thank you, Blaine. Thank you for making my son happy again."<p>

"Thank you for your son."

"It was no trouble. Well the stroppy diva fits they were trouble but we'll forget about them for now shall we?" Kurt huffed as he heard Blaine laugh at the other end of the phone. "Your part of this family now Blaine. I expect you to look after all of us."

"Of course I will."

"I'll give you back to my son now. He looks like he's about to hug me. I don't think I can handle that much sap."

Blaine chuckled. "Thank you Burt."

"You're welcome Blaine." Burt held out the phone for Kurt who took it smiling softly.

"Love you Dad."

"Nuh uh! No sap. I love you too now shh." Kurt grinned as his Dad fled the room. The counter tenor switched the phone of loud speaker and held it to his ear.

"You Blaine Anderson are the most beautiful amazingly sublime piece of art I have ever had the pleasure to know."

Blaine gave a tinkling laugh. "The feeling is quiet mutual. Be careful though Wes and David are bitched when they're jealous."  
>"Be nice. They said some nice things about you today."<p>

"I know I shouldn't be so mean. What are you planning to do to punish me?"

"Hmm wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh I really would."

"Maybe I won't come and see you tomorrow."  
>"Don't you fucking dare."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn could you get that?" Burt called slightly irritated. Finn sighed and got up frowning at the constant hammering on the door.

"Man! I'm coming calm down!" Finn grumbled wrenching the front door open. He blinked twice. "Mercedes? What…"

Mercedes shook her head panic and fear was flooded into the dark girl's features.

"Where's Kurt? I need Kurt is he here?"

"He's in his room? Mercedes what's happened?" Mercedes shook her head and darted up the stairs faster than Finn had ever seen her move. Finn following her intrigued.

They burst into Kurt's room. Kurt jumped and looked up from his bed befuddled. He smirked at Mercedes affectionately.

"Oh Mercedes you and your insane entrances."

"Kurt." She whispered. Kurt's face began to fall when he saw her expression.

"What." He said sharply his eyes flickered to Finn. "What's wrong?"  
>Mercedes swallowed and looked teary eyed from Finn to Kurt again.<p>

"There was a…fire at Dalton baby."

Kurt's heart dropped. It stopped. He struggled to breathe. Finn's eyes widened in obvious concern.

"Blaine." Kurt gasped.

"Blaine got out. He's in hospital now but…"

Kurt shot up off his bed and shot like a bullet toward the door. Mercedes caught his arm.

"Honey wait!" She begged.

"N-no. I need to see Blaine." Kurt struggled.

"Blaine survived. But the fire started in his room and two people went in there to save him. They…they didn't…"

"Who was it?" Kurt cut across shakily. The tears coming to his eyes now. Mercedes closed her eyes.

"It was Wes and David."

Kurt's froze. Finn and Mercedes watched as the already pale boy lost all colour. His mouth opened and closed without a sound falling past his lips. He felt sick, so sick. And all that could cross his mind was Blaine. They were his best friends, the people that had stuck with him when he was at his lowest. The people who he loved and cared about. The people that loved him back. And they were gone within one night. Snap. Gone.

"Kurt… Should we…" Finn began attentively.

"I need to go to Blaine." Kurt whispered the whisper echoed making Kurt seem like a little boy as the tears began to fall. "I need Blaine with me."

"I'll drive you to the hospital man." Finn said firmly.

"I'll follow behind you guys." Mercedes added. Kurt felt the frozen, like his muscles were frozen.

"Kurt." Finn said softly. Kurt just stared ahead trying to think.

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"How bad is he...? Did he get… burnt or…"

"From what I heard Kurt, its broken bones and minor burns that will heal. I think it's the emotional side you have to worry about."

Kurt shuddered to think what was going through Blaine's mind right now.

"C'mon man." Kurt felt Finn's hand close around his wrist. "We're here with you." He said gently.

"Both of you. You_ and_ Blaine." Mercedes agreed briefly covering Finn's hand before leading them both out, Finn having to pull his brother along hoping that he wouldn't pass out.

"We're here to see Blaine Anderson." Mercedes told the motherly looking woman at the desk. She nodded and looked on her computer.

"Your names?"

"Mercedes Jones." Mercedes as ever said her name as if she was being introduced onto stage.

"Finn Hudson." Finn's was quiet, straight. Just like him in many aspects. The woman looked to Kurt whose eyes were burning as he looked into the distance in a trance.

"He's Kurt Hummel." Mercedes said for him knowing her best friend would be incapable of speaking.

The woman's head shot up and her blue eyes roved over Kurt.

"You're Kurt then?" she said with curiosity. Kurt looked at her finally. Then she smiled warmly. "I'm his nurse Emma. He's been asking for you. A lot." Kurt almost smiled. "If you two can wait here? I think Blaine would benefit from just seeing Kurt first."

Finn and Mercedes nodded.

"I'll call Burt and my mom." Finn said reassuringly.

"And I'll call the Glee club and get em behind you. If that's okay? Don't worry about anything but Blaine okay?" Mercedes voice was soothing. Kurt looked blankly at his sassy best friend and his step brother.

"I'll tell you two if he wants to see you." Kurt whispered and followed Emma through the doors.

They walked down the long dull corridors past faceless people. Kurt was silent whilst Emma filled him in.

"Blaine physically is healing very well. In a few weeks his broken leg will be fine. The crack to his skull has been fixed and will soon be fine. His burns are fine almost gone and there maybe a couple of scars but nothing serious. The only thing we _are_ worried about is that he took in a lot of smoke."

"What does that mean?" Kurt croaked.

Emma grimaced. "At the worst? Lung cancer."

Kurt ceased walking. "Do you… Do you think he has?"

"As far as it looks Kurt there's nothing seriously physically wrong with him."

Kurt looked scared at the door Emma had stopped by. "He's in there isn't he?"

"Yes. Listen, Kurt he is very psychologically messed up at the moment. He doesn't sleep or eat much… If you not sure you can handle this I could…"

"No." Kurt cut in sharply making the nurse startled. "He was there for me at a time when I was considering throwing myself in front of a damn car. He made me happy again… stronger. And I love that boy in there more than anything. Ever." Emma smiled softly at him. "And if I can't be there for him like he was for me then I don't deserve to be here. At all."

The honey haired woman gave him and encouraging smile.

"Well then, let's go in."

She turned and opened the door. Kurt stood for a moment collecting himself. He took one last deep breathe and entered the room.

His eyes flew right away to his love. His Blaine. The beautiful boy was lying half awake on the bed. His breathing was scratchy and unsteady. He sucked in a breath in pain every now and again. His head bandaged up and there were several bruises nasty scattered around his face and arms. His leg was in a cast and was elevated. But it was Blaine's expression that sent Kurt into complete concern overload. He looked so… small. So broken. It scared Kurt more than anything to see the strongest man he ever met to look so child like so scared and tortured.

"Blaine." Emma said carefully. "There's someone here to see you."

Blaine swallowed. "Who." He croaked out. Kurt felt his heart break at the tone.

"I believe his name is Kurt."

Blaine's beautiful eyes flicked to the door. "Kurt." He breathed reaching out his shaky hand toward his lover. Kurt moved forward immediately. He did it with more conviction and purpose than anything he had done that day.

He entwined both of their hands tight. As if to say: _don't let go._

"Blaine." Kurt whispered caressing the curly haired boy's face gently wiping the tears with his thumb. "Baby its okay now. I'm here. I won't let you go."

Blaine shivered his lip quivering. "I killed them Kurt. It was my fault." He whimpered.

"No." Kurt stated firmly. "Look at me Blaine." Blaine opened his crying eyes and the pain and guilt Kurt saw there almost had him in tears. But he wouldn't. Not in front of Blaine. "This is not your fault. They went in there to save you. It was there own choice and the fact two _amazing, selfless _people had to die is…" Kurt was momentarily lost for words. "Blaine… I love you. And I will NOT let you do this to yourself. You don't deserve it."

Blaine looked up a Kurt crying helplessly and Kurt lay next to the boy pulling him onto his chest and holding him whilst he sobbed.

"Don't leave me Kurt. Please don't go _please."_

"Shh. I told you I'm not letting you go."

Blaine whimpered and sobbed. And sobbed. For what seemed like hours. Heartbreakingly until he was fell asleep. Kurt stayed there afterwards stroking the boys head as he slept.

"Emma." Kurt whispered not wanting to wake his lover and the honey haired woman was leaving the room. "Where are his parents?"

Emma frowned like he was missing something. "Kurt… he hasn't got any parents." Kurt stared wide eyed and shocked.

"What are you talking about? Blaine has a Dad. He told mine about him."

Emma looked uncomfortable. "Kurt he's in jail."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "His Mom…?"

"She's dead Kurt."

Kurt froze, stunned and looked down at his beautiful amazing lover.

"But… he must have some family…"

"Kurt, he hasn't. And if you want to know why you'll have to let him tell you. In his own time."

Kurt nodded not taking his eyes off Blaine's pale sleeping face. The counter tenor heard the door shut and he lay in silence watching Blaine's face. How could this happen to him? Why did he not tell Kurt? Where did he go for vacations? Was he forced onto the street? His poor Blaine. Why did life have to be so cruel to such beautiful people? One thing was for sure, Kurt needed to find somewhere Blaine could call home. More specifically, he was going to make his, Blaine's.

Kurt reached for his phone out of his pocket and pressed 2 on his speed dial. His Dad. Number 1 spot being Blaine's. Burt answered on the second ring.

"Kurt? Finn told me about Blaine are you okay? Is he okay? Are you…"

"I'm fine Dad. He's…" Kurt paused. Blaine was nowhere near fine. Not yet. "He's physically fine as far as they know."

"Do they know what started the fire?"

"I don't know Dad. But, I rang you to ask for something."

"…Go on."

"I was wondering if you'd let Blaine come and stay with us?"

There was a pause. "Wouldn't his parents…"

"He has no family Dad. I don't know why. All I know is his Dad is in prison and his Mom is dead. I don't now why for either but the point is Blaine has nowhere to turn but us Dad. He has nowhere to go. And I know him he won't ask for this so I am for him."

"Kurt this is a big responsibility son. Looking after someone who's grieving is…"  
>"I think we both know enough about grieving Dad." There was a silence that spoke louder than words.<p>

"Of course he can stay with us. Like I said he's part of this family now. We look after each other."

Kurt felt his throat close up and he began to cry.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I'm here if you need me Kurt. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."  
>Kurt closed the phone and turned back to Blaine who was staring teary eyed up at him. Kurt stared back lovingly.<p>

"I love you so much." Blaine choked. Kurt smiled more tears falling.

"I love you too. More than anything."

"I-I will tell you about my family. I just-cant yet. I don't think I'll be able to take it Kurt."

"Shh. You tell me when you're ready okay?" Blaine bit his lip and nodded. The counter tenor leaned forward and kissed the tears from the boy's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. "I'll get you through this."

Emma took that moment to walk back in. She stared awkwardly but smiled all the same. "Uh, Kurt you friends went home. They said to tell Blaine they're sorry and they're here for him when ever he needs them."

Both Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"And Blaine the police are here."

Blaine head snapped up as two middle aged police officers entered the room.

"I can't." He whimpered. "Not- not now please." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as if to say: _I'm here._

"We can understand that Blaine." One of the men answered in a deep voice. "But we feel you should know something." The man grimaced and looked at his taller colleague. Who spoke grimly.

"We believe that what happened at you're school wasn't an accident."

Kurt felt Blaine go rigid and his grip tighten.

"What do you mean? I don't…"

"We think somebody tried to kill you."

The rain was here and it was smudging their beautiful happy picture.

**AN. Reveiw! Next chapter is we'll find out alot about Blaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine." Kurt cried as his boyfriend began to shake violently. "Please baby calm down." he begged pulling the boy tighter against him the panicked vibrations shaking his own body. Blaine's breath was becoming more and more ragged and he struggled to breathe. Emma came quickly around the bed and knelt brushing the back of her hand across Blaine's forehead.

"Blaine." she said calmly. "Honey look at me." Blaine begrudgingly tore his golden eyes from Kurt's.

"I need you to breathe for me okay?" Blaine whimpered and continued shake. Emma sighed. It obviously wasnt working. "_Kurt_ needs you to breathe." Kurt nodded in panicked agreement and pressed a firm kiss to the curly locks not covered by the bandage.

"Please Blaine." he whispered. Blaine looked painstaken into the blue green eyes of his lover and saw the fear there. With great effort the smaller boy closed his eyes tight in concentration and sure enough his breathing began to slow. His body still shook but only slightly, almost like he was cold. "What-How do you know it wasn't an accident?" Kurt croaked out.

One of the officers grimaced and took out a peice of paper from his inside pocket and droped it onto the bed. Hesitantly the taller of the two boys reached for the letter and opened it... it was note, spelled out in letters cut from magazines and newspapers.

_bL__a__**i**__**n**__e,_

_**T**_h_a__**t'**__s r__**I**__G__h_T **F**_A__g. _i **K****n**o_w W_h_**O **__y__**ou **__a_R_**e. **__It__**'s **__**T**__iM_e t**o **g_I_**vE **bA_C__k __**Ev**_**e**Ry**t**h_**In**_g Yo_U __**tO**__o__**k **__**F**__Ro_m M**e.**

I**n**_c__l_U**d**_**i**_**n**g my **L**_I__F_E.** f**Or **Y**_**o**__Ur_S.

By**E **_**b**__yE B_lA**iN**e.

"We found that outside his door."

Kurt felt the fear rise in his body, the fear for his man's life. He hitched a breath as if he were punched in the gut and turned toward Blaine. His warm hazel eyes were hazy and unfocused, almost like he wasnt there at all.

"Listen boy's." the taller of the officers said softly. "We dont want you to get to worked up about this. It isn't legitamite yet that this person isn't all talk."

Anger flared up inside Kurt as he saw his boyfreinds eyes gloss over in tears. "So the threatening of ones life is daily fucking occurance now? I would have thought a damn fire and the death of two _innocent heroic _young men would have fucking brought it to you that this guy is a shitting maniac. " he spat at the two men.

"Listen son." the smaller man said firmly a hint of annoyance creeping through his voice. "We're gonna all we can to try and keep Blaine here safe."

"Try." Kurt said sharply his bitter dark tone causing everyone in the room to freeze. "FUCKING TRY!"

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered softly.

"No Blaine! I wan't you properly protected. TRYING won't keep you safe. DOING will." Kurt sat up and pulled Blaine by his waist so he was tight against him between his legs. Then he whipped his head back around to the two stunned officers his eyes narrowed and jaw set.

"You _will _make sure he is fully protected. You _will _do everything in your power to make him safe again. And you _will _make sure this bastard gets what he deserves. Because if you don't I'm sure as hell willing to do it myself."

The two men stared slightly shell shocked obviously not used to diva outbursts such as the one Kurt just had.

"Well...uh...yeah we'll be in touch." Kurt just snorted and let Emma show them out.

There was a long drawn out silence as the boy's eyes met. The overwhelming emotion that plastered Blaine's face shook Kurt to his very core. Fear, shock, anger, greif and Kurt hated it he hated seeing his strong, proud Blaine be broken like this.

"He's come to get me." Blaine whimpered like a child who had just be woken from a nightmare. Kurt's heart jumped.

"Who Blaine?" he said calmly.

"Oh god Kurt! He's come to get me just like he got Mum! What if he gets to you what if he hurts you too Kurt! Oh my GOD!" Blaine was sobbing and shaking against his boyfriend his hands grabbing desperatley at Kurt's shirt. The taller boy had to take deep breathes to calm himself. He lifted Blaine's chin carefully with his hand so that he was looking at him.

"Blaine." he said as calmly as he could muster. "You need to tell me who. I need what ever information I can to protect you."

Blaine swallowed as the tears fell silently down his cheeks. Kurt moved his hand slowly to carress the tanned skin of Blaine's cheek and feather light he kissed each tear away, carefully, so as to not reawaken Blaine to the cuts there. The tender action made Blaine cling to Kurt harder, desperatley trying to hold onto something that wasnt pain.

"Baby..." Kurt whispered against his cheek while his other hand rubbed soothing circles into his back. Blaine swallowed again gathering himself somewhat.

"My dad." he whispered. Kurt pulled back in shock his eyes wide.

"But he's in prison honey."

Blaine shook his curly head. "I know he's Kurt I-I don't know-I can't think..."

"Shh." Kurt pressed his lips to Blaines forehead. "It's okay." he mumbled his warm breath rustling the whispy curls. "We have all night, just take you're time."

The lead Warbler took a deep shuddering breath and continued.

"W-when I was younger my Dad adored me. I was his pride and joy. He'd take me to football game, to his work, out with him and his friends. Any excuse to show off his perfect curly haired little boy." Despite knowing this story would take and evil twist both boys smiled to themselves. "He seemed to be a great Dad and a loving husband. Untill the drinking started."

Kurt felt Blaine's whole body tense and he resumed stroking his back: _I'm here baby._

"I was only five the first time. He- At first it was just Mum who got it. But it was horrible Kurt it was..." Blaine seemed at a loss for words, so Kurt stroked his face and stared him directly in the eyes.

"I know." he whispered. Blaine nodded and swallowed.

"He'd come home pissed out his face and angry as fuck and I'd hear them screaming at each other down stairs. Then I'd come down and see my Mom on the floor my Dad just hitting and punching and kicking and even biting..."

Kurt felt the bile in his throat.

"I'd start crying and... I dunno... when he saw me he'd stop, he'd change back into the old Dad and come and hug me and tell me it was okay and Daddy was sorry for making me cry and that Mommy was okay and he'd never do it again." Blaine was starting to get slightly hysterical now. "He was never sorry for what he did though, he lied to me. He carried on doing it. Again and again Kurt. It was my Mom and was messing me up so bad. It was becoming normal for me." Suddenly Blaine's eyes flicked upward in alarm.

"I always tried to stop him though Kurt I promise I never wanted this to happen I-"

Kurt cut him off with a gentle kiss his lips. "I never thought that of you Blaine. Never."

Blaine exhaled a breath and closed his eyes falling shut. "Thankyou." Kurt nodded and waited for Blaine to carry on.

"He never layed a bad finger on me. Untill I was 14." the curly haired boy screwed up his face in a effort to control his emotion. "I had just discovered i was gay. And I thought that I could tell him. I thought he'd understand that he loved me. My friend Connor, the guy I told you I went to the dance with, he was the only other one who knew and he encouraged me to tell him. So I did." There was a slight pause and Kurt's stomach churned as the tension filled the room.

"He beat the living crap out of me." Blaine whispered. Kurt's felt the boy's tears on his shirt and he buried his face into Blaine's curls. "I just remeber pain in every sense. In and out. My heart was shattered when I could hear my mum screaming for him to stop. But he didn't and after a while I blacked out."

The counter tenor's breathing was unsteady now. How could this happen to him? How could he not have realised? He was there constantly thinking about himself and his own worries when his beautiful Blaine was probably dying inside. How could he have been so selfish?

"When-When I woke up the police were there they had my Dad in handcuffs. And my Mum in a white bag."

Kurt stiffened. He-What?

"He killed her Kurt." Blaine whimpered helplessly. "And it's all my fault and now Wes and David. And he's got someone after me now." he began to sob hysterically. "My fault."

Kurt tears streaming his pale face, shook his head and pulled back. He took his true loves stunning bruised face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"You, Blaine Anderson, are the strongest most amazing, loving, giving, trusting, _beautiful _man I have _ever _had the pleasure to meet." Blaine tore his red eyes away in disbeliving. "No look at me Blaine." Kurt said patting his face lightly. Blaine turned his gaze back slowly. "You are _beautiful _Blaine. In every sense. You're a masterpecie of a human being. And life has been unfairley cruel to you. People have been unfairley cruel to you and you deserve NONE of this." Blaine looked up at him his eyes childlike in fear. "Blaine I'll never let anything hurt you. I promise."

Blaine's tears had almost stopped now. He gazed at Kurt with a fire an almost longing.

"Kurt?" he began shakily

"Yes?"

"Can you kiss me?"

Kurt gave him a watery smile and he lowered his lip onto Blaine in a firm kiss. A strangled moan of desperation came from both boys as Blaine tangled his hand in Kurt's hair. Kurt let Blaine lead the kiss as he pushed Kurt onto his back and straddled him, lips and tounges twining feircely and desperatley. Kurt's hands were on the back of Blaine's neck pushing them together more and more as the kiss got hoter and deeper. Blaines hands ran up and down Kurt's chest elicting shivers from the younger boy.

Finally Blaine pulled back panting and fell onto Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled down at him when he saw the fatigue on his lovers face.

"Baby sleep you're tired. I got you just sleep."

"I love you Kurt Hummel." Blaine whispered lovingly.

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered back with more conviction than anything he had said before in his life.

With one last sigh Blaine fell asleep feeling safe and warm in Kurt's arms.

Kurt couldn't sleep his was utterly heartbroken for Blaine and even more so determined to never let it happen again. One thing was for sure though he couldn't do this alone. He'd have to bring his family and The New Directions into the picture.

**Yeah so this one is very angsty. But hey! I threw a bit of fluff in too just for good effing measure. Yeah and I figured Kurt would swear alot when he threw a diva tantrum ;) Oh my poor Blaine the things you've been through. If I knew your bastard father at the time what ever he calls a penis would be sewn to his forehead by now ;) REVEIIIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had waited untill morning to ring his Dad and tell him what happened. He made the call outside the hospital room whilst the doctor made his final checks on Blaine. Burt told his son in a heartbroken tone he would tell the police of Blaine's thoughts and that he would pick them both up from the hospital. Kurt had told him he would not leave the hospital without knowing the police would be watching their house. And that he wasn't to tell anyone besides Carole and the police what he had disclosed about Blaine.

When Kurt had returned to the room the doctor had left telling Kurt that Blaine was free to go. Blaine was back into a deep sleep, the mental exhaustion obviously effecting him. Burt arrived half an hour later and carried his son's boyfriend silently to the car his son following in his stead.

When Blaine finally woke up he was curled up in the on Kurt's lap, his boyfriend gently threading his fingers trough the dark curls. It was still quiet early as hazel eyes fluttered open and he gazed blearily up at Kurt. Kurt smiled back in adoration.

"Hey beautiful." he whispered his fingers moving to cup the paled cheek.

"Hey." Blaine whispered huskily. He frowned his dark eyebrows knitting together as he saw Burt in the front of the of the car smiling unsurley back trough the mirror. "Where are we?" the smaller boy asked sitting up.

It was Burt who answered. "About 10 minutes from home."

"Wha-who's home?" Blaine was tense.

"Well technically it's your home too now. But mine and Dad's."

Blaine froze for second his eyes going glassy. Kurt's heart dropped.

"Stop the car." Kurt flinched at the sharpness of Blaine's tone.

"What?"

The lead Warbler whipped his head round to face Burt. "You have to stop the car! Please!" Burt look astonished but complied. As soon as he stopped Blaine flung the door open and attempted to run with his cast covered leg, but Kurt was not far behind him.

"Blaine! Come back!" Kurt caught up easily and grabbed his love's arm firmly "PLEASE. Stop!"

Blaine tried to stuggle out of Kurt's grip. A task that was unreachable given his weakened condition. "N-No! I can't come with you Kurt!"

"Why not Blaine, talk to me?"

"I CANT LET HIM GET YOU!" Blaine burst out. Kurt froze in place and looked back to his Dad stood by the car, wearing a sad expression. The counter tennor sighed heavily and placed his hands on Blaines waist so he could hold his boyfriend up. Blaines head dropped, his eyes wet and he stared miserably at the floor. Kurt bit his lip determined and pulled his man futher towards him wrapping warm arms around him and letting Blaine burrow his face in the crook of Kurt's sweet smelling neck.

After a few silent peaceful seconds Kurt spoke. "Baby," he mumbled against the soft skin of his cheek. " One we have police watching the house. You don't seriously think I'd risk anybody getting to you did you?"

Blaine pulled back and stared at Kurt in awe there noses still touching.

"Two, I love you. And if- if you left me..." Kurt's voice shook. "I don't know what I'd do."

Blaine gaze softened and he slowly pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt's mouth.

"I'll never leave you Kurt."

"So you'll come home with us?" Blaine hesitated looking back down the road contemplating his options.

Neither of them noticed Burt aproach. "Blaine?" Blaine turned his burning eyes toward him. "Remember what I said? About you being part of this family now?" the hobit sized boy nodded. "Well I meant it. And family looks after each other. Family lets family look after them."

A ghost of a smile graced Blaine's features.

"Thankyou Burt." he gasped suprised. Looking back into Kurt's green crystal eyes he saw the confirmation.

The elder Hummel considered the boys for a moment. The way they clung to each other, the dream like expression that covered their faces when they looked at each other. The way they only seemed to relax when they were holding the other. Love. Clear as day, that was the feeling that emited from them like rays of sunshine. They almost cast rainbows with the way their love shone from them. Maybe they'd be okay in the end.

"Call me Dad Blaine." Burt said simply scooping his honoury son into his arms so he could save his real son the trouble of pulling him back to the car.

When they had got home they were greeted by Carole and Finn. Finn ran into the hallway where Kurt was-accompanied by Blaine who was hobbling at his side with one arm flung around Kurt's neck.

"Blaine." he breathed. "Dude you look awful! Are you okay man?"

Kurt shot Finn a glare. "Oh I mean-sorry-of course you're not okay- stupid question."

Blaine for the first time chuckled. "I'm fine Finn thankyou." Kurt saw through it though. He was putting on a show. Pretending he was okay to spare anyone the trouble of caring.

"Finn make yourself useful and carry Blaine to Kurt's room." Carole said poking her head round the corner. Finn nodded.

"Into my arms hobbit." he grinned and gathered Blaine up like a baby. Blaine's heart jumped. Wes and David used to call him that.

"Kurt you follow him. I'm making breakfast it should be ready soon. I'll call you."

"Thank you Carole." Kurt smiled sheepishly and followed his brother and his man up the stairs.

Burt turned to Carole. "What are we gonna do about him Carole?" he whispered leaning back against the now closed door.

Carole sighed and aproached her husband engulfing him in a hug.

"We'll work something out."

"Where's he gonna go to school? He has no clothes, near enough everything was destroyed in that fire. And it's another mouth to feed."

Carole shushed him with her finger. "There must be some sort of financal help we can get for him Burt. And we have freinds. _They _have friends. No doubt the Glee kids will want to help out."

Burt sighed. "I suppose."

"For now we just need to let Kurt do his thing and comfort Blaine in his time off loss. And just be there for Blaine whenever he needs us."

Kurt and Blaine went down for breakfast as promised. Blaine mostly pushing his food around his plate, only taking polite bites whenever Carole looked over. Burt began to discuss where Blaine could go to school.

"McKinley." Blaine said automatically. Everybody looked up shocked. It was only the second time he'd spoke all morning. "I want to be with Kurt." he mumbled entwining their hands on the table.

"Blaine." Finn began. "McKinley is nothing like like Dalton you know that right?"

"Finn I do have experience with public school. Belive me. But at this particular moment in my life petty bullies are the least of my worries."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand reasuringly. And Blaine squeezed back.

"Are you sure Blaine?" Carole said gently. Blaine looked into to Kurt's eyes searching for a moment and nodded. "Okay then we'll sort it out with Principal Figgins."

"Thank you." Blaine forced a smile.

"Right!" Carole said chirpily. "Finn, Burt you guys are washing up. I'm gonna go out and get some grocerys. Oh and Kurt! Check your phone. People have been trying to contact you."

Kurt nodded and he took Blaine into the living room settling him on the couch.

"You have a piano?" Blaine said quietly. Kurt looked over at the old piano in the corner.

"Oh, yeah. It used to be my mom's. She used to play with me. We used to sing together. I still play it sometimes."

Blaine turned to the boy in his arms carassed his face. "You miss her." he said softly.

"Everyday." Kurt agreed sadly. "And you'll miss _your _mum everyday. And you'll miss Wes and David everyday." Blaine bit his lip his eyes watering and Kurt kissed his boyfriends forehead tenderly. "It _will _get better Blaine." he whispered. Blaine nodded and looked back over to the piano.

"Do you mind if I..." he trailed off gesturing towards it. Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine over onto the piano bench.

Very gently Blaines fingers began to move across the keys. Kurt gasped.

"I love this song." he whispered breathless. Blaine gave a small smile, almost a grimace.

"I played it at my Mom's funeral." the two boys shared a brief look over the beautiful music. "Sing it for me Kurt." Blaine requested tears in his eyes. Kurt took leaned his head on his shoulder and began to sing.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
>the strong will never fall...<em>

Blaine was strong. Kurt was strong. They were proud of who they were. Courage. There was no way they would be beaten, no way they could fall when they had each other.

_But watching stars without you,  
>my soul cried.<br>Heaving heart is full of pain..._

Kurt looked at Blaine as he played his curls falling over his face tears sparkling on his face. They both had lost so many people. Blaine more so. And it had scared him inside it had pained him to his very core. Kurt brushed the curls out of his loves face and sang the next line directly to him.

_oh, oh, the aching._

Blaine's eyes met his momentarially. Sure enough the pain and aching could be seen in his eyes aswell as Kurt's. They had lost their friends. Kurt kissed Blaines temple softly as Blaine continued playing.

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
>I'm kissing you, oh.<em>

_Touch me deep, pure and true,  
>gift to me forever.<em>

Oh they had touched each other. And that didn't mean the sexual sense. They have touched each other with the pureness and the deepness of their love. They had touched each others hearts, each others souls. TBeing together was as easy as breathing. And Blaine was most definatley the greatest gift Kurt had ever recived. Kurt felt himself well up and he kissed Blaines temple firmly again.

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
>I'm kissing you, oh.<em>

And then Blaine played the most beautiful bridge of music that Kurt had ever heard. His fingers flowing with such grace and beauty over the keys. But Kurt could help but notice as he played, that the Blaine he knew was almost not there. The dapper ray of happiness was missing. And when Blaine finished the bridge he was in floods of tears just to prove that point. The counter tenor pulled him into his arms finishing the song unacompanied.

_Where are you now?  
>Where are you now?<em>

Kurt lifted the tear soaked face from his chest and kissed the lips so sweetly and so tenderly it caused Blaine to let out a whimper.

_'Cause I'm kissing you.  
>I'm kissing you, oh.<em>

The last not hung in the air for a few seconds. Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him hungrily, passionatley their tounges battling. Kurt let out breathy gasp and threw his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's hands slowly moved slowly down Kurt's neck, down his back and to the small of his back where he slipped them under carassing the silky skin of Kurt's back. Tracing his spine.

Kurt broke out in shivers and moaned alowing Blaine to pull him so he was straddling his lap. Blaine moved his soft full lips down to Kurt's neck a began to bite and suck softly.

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed and his face was brought back up to his lovers in a slow sensual kiss. They both moaned this time as Kurt bit down carefully on Blaine's lower lip. This time it was Kurt who was doing the neck kissing. He nipped and licked elicting sensual moans from his love's lips. Kurt's lips had just touched the tanned skin over Blaine collar bone when some one cleared their throat.

Both boy's looked up to see Finn in the door way scratchin his head.

"Uhh? Can I come in now?"

The two lovers turned to look at each other and burst out laughing. They were hysterical. They didnt know what caused these fits of laughter. Maybe they just needed to do anything but cry. But slowly they stopped and Kurt chuckled.

"Sure I need to see exactly how much the New Direction are freaking out anyway."

Kurt and Blaine made it upstairs (eventually) and Kurt grabbed his phone from his nightstand after settling himself and Blaine on his bed, curled up together under the scarlett covers.

16 messages. This would be interesting.

**Yep ****major ****fluff. The song is Des'ree-Kissing You. I love that song. Me and our Kurtie have that in common. I just thought it was perfect for them in this story. Next chapter the New Direction messages. Kurt has to wake Blaine up from a nightmare and finds out that Blaine's Dad might not be the only person who could be after Blaine. And I was thinking a bit on smut? What do you guys think? REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

The texts didn't suprise Kurt at all. Various versions of:

_OMG Kurt we heard about Wes and David,are you okay? Is __**Blaine**__ okay?_

_You tell the hobbit that if anyone trys to touch his sweet ass again I'll break their face._

_It's so sad at Dalton Kurt, the teachers gave us the day off. God we're all just sat here crying. We're so worried about Blaine and you. Please tell us how you both are. Don't let him blame himself. He's like that. It's not his fault. Nobody blames him. We love him..._

_My gay dads have great contancts in the police department you know Kurt, we can get proctection for you're family..._

_Baby, please text us we're going crazy here. We're worried about you both boo. Love you..._

_Dude I swear if I find out who did this to you're man I'll let them taste fist..._

_Frodo, Porcelian. I equired you're phone numbers from one Will Schuster, as well as a good insight into his scandalous affairs inside the work place of course. Simply put I know the feeling of loosing a loved one as you both do. I will keep my nunchucks on hand until we find the people who did this._

The last one, being from Sue Sylvester herself shocked Kurt, but nontheless he sent the New Derections and The Warblers the same reply.

_I am fine. Blaine...well he isn't. He won't be for a long time but he's alive and somewhat healthy and that's good enough for now. Thank you, thank you for being there. But, I don't want any more people involved in this. Blaine's situation appears to be more dangerous than we first thought, we have police surrounding the house so don't worry we're safe. _

_I'll do anything I can to make it okay again. I swear, I promise we'll be okay._

_I love you all,_

_Kurt _

Finn left with a sheepish smile later that morning for school and Burt and Carole to work with a bit off persausion.

"Dad we have the house _surrounded. _I'll call you if anything happens I swear."

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of that day wrapped in each others arms under a blanket on the sofa, just breathing each other and lazyily carressing whilst a movie flickered on the screen. Every now and again Blaine would break down into soft sobs and Kurt would shush and kiss him until he stopped. But, every time he felt tears on his skin, Kurt's heart would break along with his lover's. He never felt so closely connected to a single person in his life.

Carole returned first and simply slipped into the kitchen to make dinner shooing Blaine away when he imediatley tryed to help her.

"P-Please I want to know I can do somthing. That I'm not just an inconvinience."

Carole looked at Blaine sadly as he hung his head.

"Oh Blaine. You'll never be an inconvinience. You're part of the family. We love you and we wnat look after you." she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead causing tears to sparkle in his eyes and pushed him back onto the sofa into Kurt's arms.

Finn and Burt returned home and they all ate dinner in the front room Blaine barley eating unless Kurt fed the peices to him. Afterwards they retreated to Kurt's room. Blaine smiled tiredly when he surveyed the room. Relaxing candles flickered and soft music played from Kurt's Ipod.

"I love your room." he whispered. Kurt smiled softly and pulled Blaine into the bed to curl up on his chest.

"Why is that baby?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt biting his lip. " It's so you. It even smells like you and I love you so..."

Blaine hung his head almost ashamed. Kurt shook his head and lifted Blaines face so their eyes met. "That's beautiful Blaine. _You're_ beautiful and I love you too."

Kurt saw something change in Blaine, like he only just realised something.

"K-Kurt? Can I tell you something?" Kurt brushed Blaine's curls back from his face.

"Course you can."

"It's about you-you know, what...ha-happened." Kurt was taken aback but pulled his expression into a calm one.

"Go on honey."

A air of panic swept over Blaine's face his face whitening.

"J-just _please _promise me one thing, because you're the only person I trust, please dont leave me when I tell you, please don't stop loving me because you're all I have Kurt, I can't-"  
>"Never." Blaine stared wide eyed up at the sound of Kurt's voice. "I will never not love you. I will never say goodbye to you, I promise, I swear on my Mom's grave."<p>

Blaine gasped at the last phrase and his eyed squeezed shut in concentration.

"W-when I was back in public school,when the bullying was happening, well there were these three guys, the same ones who beat me up after the Sadie Hawkins dance..." Blaine trailed off as the memories flooded back to him, a solitary tear fell into Kurt's waiting palm. "It was the week after the dance and I was late, nobody was around, I _just _got out off my car and they- they grabbed me."

Kurt froze the cold prickle of fear ran up his spine.

"They dragged me off into the trees and this one guy R-Ricky Mitchel he-he kicked me in the gut and threw me to the ground. I thought he was just going to beat me up again."

_Just. _

"But he didn't he- oh god Kurt he made them hold me down and..." Blaine took a shuddering breathe trying to calm his sobs and failing. "He took of my clothes." _This was wrong. How could they? To something a precious as Blaine. It was so so wrong. _

"It was so soul shattering Kurt, I was utterly exposed to them, vunerable. I was screaming and he kissed me to shut me up and- and then I f-felt this metal..."

_This is sick oh god, feel so sick..._

"He carved a it into me Kurt, the word and I thought for a moment, just a moment when he pulled back, maybe he'd stop. But he didn't Kurt it just got worse. Oh god!" Blaine sobbed hysterically and Kurt held his man for dear life, his own tears threatening to fall. "He raped me Kurt and I told them and his life was ruined. What if he... Oh god I'm so sorry..."

Kurt shook his head firmly though his heart was shattered for him. "No Blaine. It was _not _your fault. They are disgusting people Blaine and you're ten million times the man _that _or any of it's cronies will ever be. I love you Blaine Anderson. I love you so much."

Blaine scrambled up Kurt and smashed their lips together, desprate and needy,teeth and tounge. Kurt gasped into his mouth and returned the kiss. Blaine flipped them over so he was lying under Kurt and pulled away gradually.

They just looked at each other for while their eyes dark, half lidded and a catalouge of feelings for each other.

"Kurt, make love to me."

Kurt shuddered at the quiet tone of the request. He nodded kissing Blaine slowly all over the face gently lapping up the salty tears. His cheeks, his forehead, his eye lids and finally his lips.

"Please tell me if you need to stop. _Please._" Kurt whispered against soft lips. Blaine nodded and his eye lids closed as he felt Kurt's lips on his tenderly. The kiss was sweet, hot and lust filled but fired with love and it Kurt gingerly ran the tip of his tounge over Blaine's lips asking for entrance. He permited and their tounges met in a flurry of strokes and twists.

"Let me take care of you baby." Kurt whispered pulling away.

"Yes." Blaine nodded his dark lashes casting shadows over his cheeks. Kurt's lips made their way along Blaine's jaw line and down the smooth skin of his neck where Blaine tilted his head back in ecstasy. A shaky moan escaped the baritone's throat as his man nibbled lightly at his collarbone his hands skimming the clothed torso beneath him. Kurt paused as his fingers hooked underneath Blaine's shirt unsure. Blaine simply kissed Kurt's temple.

"Go ahead sweetheart." he whispered huskily. Kurt shivered at the the tone and lifted Blaine's arms to remove his deep purple shirt. And Kurt saw it for the first time. The word. He hadn't seen in the first time he hadn't noticed through the blur of passion. He had been more focused on the faces Blaine would make. But there it was scared into to the perfect tanned skin on the right of his toned chest and it made Kurt's heart ache.

Their eyes met and the pain and vunerability shone in Blaine's. His golden haired boyfreind smiled whilst simitaniously tracing the pink scaring with the tips of his fingers. Kurt watched Blaine's eyes sparkle and darken and felt his chest fall and rise heavily with pants.

"I love you." Kurt mumbled wrapping his arms around his lovers waist and pulling him carefully up to sit. Blaine straddled him and he cupped Blaine's firm ass trough his jeans. Kurt dipped his head running the lines of the wound with his tounge. Blaine arched and whimpered under the wet warmth his heart swelling for the taller boy. Kurt slowly rewrote the three letters. 'F' 'A' and then 'G'. "You're perfect to me Blaine. Always remember that."

Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and whimpered kissing his temple and then licking and nibbling the skin behind his ear. Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head and Blaine took the moment to take off Kurt's shirt and expose the creamy chest beneath. For a moment Blaine faltered staring down at Kurt's body with a sort of guilt.

"You're so mesmirsing Kurt." His hands slid over Kurt neck and shoulders before he leant down and took a rosy pink nipple in his mouth.

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt gasped pushing his chest forward. He couldn't get over Blaine when he was like his. Like he worshiped Kurt and his body and Kurt, Kurt felt exactly the same. Then when Blaine began to swirl hs tounge around the second one he pulled his lover back. Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

"It okay baby, I just want to prepare you. Lay down." Blaine unstraddled Kurt and steadily lowered himself onto the bed never breaking eye contact. Kurt took a moment to just stare in awe at his boyfriend, to revel in the beauty and love that he held within him. Kurt kissed and licked his way tenderly down the smaller boys torso stopping to dip his tounge ardently in every dip of his abs and v-cut . He starfished his fingers and let them disapear slightly underneath Blaine's skinnies. The raven haired boy was left trembling.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked down at Kurt. Fear and trust and love and passion and every other emotion swam in his eyes in the form of tears.

"I love you Kurt." he whispered despratley.

And that was all Kurt needed. His lips met Blaine's for a short sweet kiss and he slid down Blaine's bottoms with his underwear.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Kurt as he layed eyes once more on his lovers perfect form. With shaking hands, Kurt traced a line down the center of Blaine's body. From his neck all the way down to his hips, carresing and massaging ever inch of soft skin he could reach.

"Blaine..." he croaked in awe. Blaine simply took one of his hand and kissed the knuckles, then the palm, then each finger, softly and slowly sucking them into his mouth and nibbling.

Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head. "Baby you're beautiful, so beautiful." he whispered. It would have sounded so chliche. But,it was true.

Blaine sucked and nibbled the pulse point on his slender wrist, before moving Kurt's hand down his neck and chest. Futher and futher down until he reach his member and sucked in a harsh breathe.

Kurt shuddered at the sight of Blaine as he fisted the sheet and keeping his hand still he leant down and kissed his lovers inner thighs lovingly his bangs loose and tickling the sensitive flesh. Blaine moaned urgently when the hand started moving.

"Kurt...Kurt, hnn!"

Kurt smiled and kissed his forehead, moving in a slow loving pace.

"Kurt, please I- I need something...just-more..." Blaine babbled lost in pleasure.

"Shh." Kurt soothed, stroking the sweaty curls from his face. "I got you Blaine."

Tears fell from Blaines eyes and Kurt kissed them away before sitting back and removing the rest of his clothes and walking across the room taking the lube from the drawers.

"I can't belive you're mine." Kurt turned back to Blaine confused. He resumed his place kneeling on the bed between his beauty's legs.

"Belive it Blaine. I am only yours."

Blaine shook his head. "You're tooo perfect Kurt. You're my angel and I'm stopping you from flying."

Kurt kissed away the tears tenderly from Blaine's cheeks.

"Blaine I only ever fly when I'm with you."

The raven haired boy still looked away with red eyes, his face crumbling.

"Blaine please don't cry." Kurt begged cupping his face beetween his hands and stroking his cheek bones with the thumbs. Blaine stared back at Kurt hoplessly.

"Blaine. You are the most amazing, loving, pure hearted, beautiful, insperational man I have ever met. Not only do I love you more than anything in the world, more than even my Mom or Dad, I admire you and I respect you. Because despite everything you had been through, you still had the strength and the heart to save _me. _God Blaine before you my life was nothing. You gave me life again. You are my life."

Blaine looked up in wonder at Kurt his eyes still shimmering with tears.

"Show me." he whispered vacantly. Kurt smiled a watery smile half laughing and slid an arm under Blaine around his hips, lifting him slightly of the bed. Blaine stared straight at Kurt watching his every expression. The counter tenor spread Blaine's legs and cheeks sucking in a breath a this new sight. He took the lube coating his fingers and softly began to stroke the tight ring of muscle.

Kurt hardened even futher when Blaine bucked and arched toward the finger. Kurt stroked him in circular motions and then pushed a finger in. Blaine arched and cried out softly.

"You are breath-taking." Kurt whispered kissing the tip of Blaine's nose waiting for him to relax before pumping steadily.

"Harder, faster...please." Kurt did as he was told and pumped faster and deep crooking his finger and brushing that spot. Blaine screamed softly, writhing. "More! Please, please..."

"Shh..." Kurt stroked Blaine's hip bone soothingly and added another finger. Blaine bucked against the fingers sliding them in deeper. Kurt stretch Blaine thoroughly and lovingly kissing Blaine's sweating skin every now and then.

"I'm ready Kurt." Blaine whispered into his lovers ear. "Make love to me."

Kurt looked Blaine directly in the eyes and stopped breathing. The love and the passion and the need he saw in the golden orbs was just... captavating.

Blaine took the lube in Kurt's momentary vacancy and sat up coating one of his hands. He then took Kurt's member in his hand. Kurt mewled loudly and threw back his head as Blaine stroked him lazily. When the hand was removed Kurt groaned at the loss and for the first time he heard Blaine's laugh. Kurt's eyes shot open. That was a real laugh. He couldn't belive he had heard that beautiful laugh again so soon. Blaine move to straddle Kurt his hole hovering above hime tantilisingly.

Blaine lifted his head and met Kurts eyes, their noses and lips brushing.

"I love you Kurt, I love."

Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's hips and waist. "I love you too."

And Blaine slowly sunk down onto him. They both cried out raspily their breath mingling on their prespiring faces. Kurt clutched at Blaine tightly trying to hold of moving into the vice like tightness until his lover was ready for him.

"God Blaine. You're so perfect." He whimpered.

"Move Kurt. Let me feel you." he aswered. Kurt nodded and began to make love to him. They moved sweety passionatley. The need to express the pureness and the intensity of their love was explicit. They couldn't get enough of kissing each other, touching each other, or even just watching and listening. They felt things that neither of them could even fathom to be real.

They got faster and their faces twisted in ecstasy but never taking their eyes of each other. Their bodies flush together, their faces an barley touching.

Blaine was in a trance. He was wrapped up, like a cacoon. Wrapped up in warmth and love and dreams. In Kurt. They were all that existed. They were all that was real and pure and right in his world.

When they came they came together. Calling out each others name and bucking and shaking furiously. They fell backwards with Blaine on top of Kurt, both boneless and spent. And emotionally and physically exhausted Blaine fell asleep as Kurt pulled the duvet over them.

/

Incoherent, pained , mumblings were uttered from Blaine's lips. Kurts heart fluttered when he heard his hair in the form of a whimper.

"Kurt... Kurt..."

Said boy soothed his dark haired lover by gently threading his fingers through the sweet smelling curls, staring down at the tourtured face in concern.

"Shh, baby. I'm here...I'm here."

Blaine squirmed uneasily still.

"It's okay baby, I wont leave. I promised. I'll never say goodbye."

Kurt smiled down at Blaine as his beautiful face and body relaxed in the warmth of Kurt's arms. "I love you so much Blaine." he whispered is almost disbelief. "I never knew I could feel the way you make me feel again. Or even ever. Happy and so whole." he caressed the soft skin of Blaine's cheek, tracing every contour with gentle finger tips.

"You were like a ray of sunshine, breaking through the dull clouds. My was so dark and depressing. I was miserable."

Images flashed as the younger boys eyes flutter shut. Angry faces, violent shoved and threats...

"But then I met you." the boys thumb skimmed Blaine's lips. "God Blaine, you lit up my life. You're perfect eyes Blaine, they met mine and then you spoke to me and there was no anger, no judgement and you took me by the hand. Blaine the feelings I felt, I cant even..."

Kurt felt a tear fall and he buried his face in Blaine's hair.

"I dont even know why I'm saying this." he sobbed. "I know you cant hear me. I just... I'll do anything to make youm okay again. I just... I love you so so much it almost hurts."

Kurt continued his soft crying into his boyfriends hair. It was the only sound ringing through the room.

"I love you Kurt." came a husky whisper. Kurt pulled back in suprise observing his man's sparkling eyes. They were taken aback for a moment at the purity and the raw emotion in each other. Blaine reached up and stroked the back of his angles faced lover's neck. A single tear fell from him.

"God Kurt, words cant-you don't even-"

Kurt covered his mouth with his own, hushing him with a slow passionate kiss. When he pulled away he watched Blaine's eyes droop in fatigue.

"Kurt I-"  
>"It's okay baby. Sleep."<p>

The counter tenor kissed away his tears and his man returned the gesture before settling back in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Kurt." the warm breath on skin caused shivers.

"I love you Blaine." and they fell into unconcious, clinging to each other for dera life.

Though the happy picture was blurred, the beauty of their love always remained present on the canvas.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt had rung the police the next morning and informed them of Blaine's story. He talked quietly Blaine being wrapped up in the sheets still sleeping from last night.

"Son...maybe if you could come down to the station-"

"I'm not leaving him." Kurt stated through his exhaustion, his voice raising a decibel. His heart jumped when Blaine stirred and whined trying to grab hold of Kurt's body that was supposed to be lying next to him.

"I have to go, he's waking up." Kurt cut off the man without a goodbye and returned to the bed laying his body on top off Blaine's, his elbows on either side of Blaine, propping him up. Kurt smiled dreamily down at his man as the long eyelashes fluttered open.

Blaine looked up at Kurt drowsily for a few long seconds and huge glowing grin broke out on his face. For a moment Kurt thought he was back, that Blaine was back to his cheeky, dapper self. He should have known better. It was too soon, far too soon. And Kurt's heart fell from the sky as he watched it wash over Blaine's face. He watched the tears of fear and grief and desperation form in the corners of Blaine's large eyes. But there was hint of something else and Blaine blinked up at his lover, something that gave said lover tremendous hope. Determination. To be happy and strong and brave. And this was more than enough for Kurt.

He leaned down and kissed Blaine's lips, forehead, nose and eyelids.

"You'll be okay baby. We'll be okay."

/

It was a Friday so Burt, Carole and Finn were out at work and school again. It was cold outside, a blanket of snow covered the ground. Blaine had barley cried all morning and there was a haunting sense of calm about the place. Blaine sat zoned out at the living room window staring at the the snowflakes that flutter and twirled from the sky. Kurt was in the kitchen pouring coffee to warm them when the phone rang. Kurt jumped at the sound that cut through the silence almost spilling hot water in the process.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"H-hello? Is this Kurt?" the woman on the end of the phone had an ethnic twang in her voice and the pain in it hit Kurt like a brick wall.

"Um- Yes, yes it is. Who is this?" Blaine looked up his tired eyes confused as he Kurt returned into the room with their coffee and balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"This Mrs Thompson. David's Mom?" Kurt dropped the coffee on the floor with a smash.

"Kurt!" Blaine jumped up taking Kurt's face in his hand. "Who is it? What's wrong."

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. Would this be too much for Blaine too soon?

"Kurt?" came Mrs Thompson's voice shakily. "Are-Are you okay..."

Blaine too stared at him his eyes panicked. Kurt found his voice then. "I'm fine, s-sorry. I just..." he looked directly at Blaine into those beautiful hazel orbs and found he couldn't lie. "It's...David's Mom."

Blaine's eyes widened, his body froze, his hands on Kurt's face dropped and clenched. He backed away shaking his head. "She hates me." he whimpered. "I know she does. She wishes it was me that... that..." Kurt's heart twisted in pain.

"No Blaine, no..."

"Is Blaine there?" Mrs Thompson gasped in relief and desperation. "Is he okay? Is it okay if I speak to him?"

"Um..."

Kurt was unsure and his eyes connected with Blaine's cautiously. "Can you bear with me a second?"

the ethnic woman agreed and Kurt covered the phone "She wants to speak to you baby." Kurt said gently. Blaine shook his head again tears welling up.

"She hates me."

"No Blaine. She doesn't. She's worried about you. However much you belive it to be true this is not you're fault baby."  
>Blaine paused his eyes swimming with pain. "She wishes it was me." he repeated. Kurt pulled Blaine to the sofa and into his arms holding out the phone to him.<p>

"I think she wishes it was no one."

Blaine stared at the phone blankly for a second as if it were a bomb. After a short while he took a deep calming breath and took it.

"He-Hello?" he whispered. Kurt pulled Blaine's head onto his shoulder so he could stroke his hair and hear the conversation.

"Blaine! Oh thank god you're okay!" the boys could hear the tears in the woman's voice. "I-I heard you're helping the police with the inquest? How- Is it going... well?"

"I'm trying." Blaine said huskily. Kurt kissed his forehead reassuringly.

"I know you are Blaine. That's all we can ask."

There was a short tense pause and the woman continued. "We-were giving the boys a joint funeral. On...On Sunday. This Sunday" Blaine's eyes squeezed shut and Kurt pulled him close holding him so tight he was afraid he might break a bone. "They were always together. Never apart. We and the Montgomery's didn't want to change that. And we wanted to put them to rest as soon as possible"

Blaine took a deep shuddering breath between his silent sobs. The boy's heard Mrs Thompson's crying on the end of the phone. "We'd really love it if you could be there Blaine. They loved you so much." he voice was shaking with utter grief and torment. Blaine whimpered and shook in Kurt's arms. Kurt himself crying silently.

"Blaine... can you do that for us?" Blaine looked up at Kurt lost and it was if Mrs Thompson read his mind. "Kurt too." she said simply. Blaine looked at Kurt for an answer lost and vulnerable. Kurt nodded sadly.

"Y-yes. Yes we- we'll be there." Blaine breathed.

"Thank you." came the small reply. Blaine buried his head in Kurt's neck.

"_I'm so damn sorry._" he whimpered. The absolute guilt and inner turmoil in his voice was what broke Kurt and he buried his face in Blaine's curls sobbing uncontrollably along with his lover.

"You have _nothing _to be sorry about Blaine." she whispered firmly and added bitter-sweetly. "If they would die for you, you must have been something special to them."

Blaine, unable to answer gave the phone to Kurt.

"Mrs-*sniff* Mrs Thompson I think Blaine needs to rest he's still weak and it's so hard for him and..."

"I know Kurt. Be well both of you. See you on Sunday." the sadness resonated in her voice.

"Yes- you too- Sunday..."

They both hung up and Kurt pulled Blaine's damp face shakily up to meet his sapphire eyes.

"I love you Blaine. I love you baby. We'll get through this okay. As long as we love each other nothing can hurt us. Nothing can touch what we have."

Blaine sobbed louder. "I love you more than anything... K-Kurt. Oh god, I just love you so much."

They clung together sobbed and kissing until they couldn't anymore, falling asleep in each others arms.

/

Finn arrived home around five after a evening at Rachel's house. As much as people complained about his girlfriends eccentric behaviour, they had never been bothered to discover her soft side. She was Finn's rock, she stuck by him through some of the worst parts of his life.

This was no exception. Finn had never thought he would feel this amount of affection toward a Blaine. Sure he liked him, he made Kurt happy and Kurt was Finn's brother. But ever since the fire, Finn realised just how brave Blaine was and just how much Finn cared about him. He felt so very protective over Blaine. He hated seeing the pain flash across those big eyes. It was like seeing puppy get kicked, it made your heart ache.

So when Finn entered the living room he couldn't help but smile at the way Kurt and Blaine were wrapped together lying on the sofa fast asleep. When he saw them both shiver slightly, he grabbed a blanket from the back of the arm chair and draped it over them, tucking them in carefully. He stared for a second at them wavering and then leant down kissing both of their foreheads quickly, hurrying toward the kitchen.

"Thank you Finn."

Finn turned around at the barley audible voice. Blaine's eyes fluttered tiredly and he snuggled closer to the warmth of Kurt's body and dropped back off. Finn half smiled and whispered into the silence.

"No problem Blaine."


	7. Chapter 7

When Kurt had woke it was the late hours of the night. He checked his phone, 11:36 pm, okay shit he must have been more tired then he was letting himself believe.

His heart melted when he felt Blaine's warm body still wound around his tight under the covers. It turned into puddle of gooey love when he saw the golden eyes staring at him softly a hint of a affectionate smile spread across him face. Kurt grinned sleepily back and kissed Blaine's nose.

"Hey there you." he whispered.

"Hey beautiful." he returned his voice cracking a bit. Kurt smiled and shifted down until they were face to face and chest to chest.

"Can't sleep?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked down embarrassed like a lost puppy. Kurt cupped his face and kissed him ardently.

"It's okay baby..."

"I had a nightmare." Blaine whispered eerily calm. "About the fire." Kurt shook himself out of his shock quickly and pulled Blaine nearer holding him tightly hand rubbing soothing circles in his back. Blaine however was not crying for once. In fact he felt quiet numb.

"I could hear them screaming, Kurt." he murmured against his boyfriends cheek. "And even though it tortured me. And god it did. I couldn't help but thanking god it wasn't you." Blaine looked up at Kurt guiltily. "Does that make me evil? Does it make me selfish or..."

"No Blaine no..." Kurt whispered. "It makes you human and compassionate and devoted."

Blaine's eyes flickered painfully for a moment. "I'd do anything for you Kurt you know that right?" Kurt's heart did that back flip thing.

"Of course I do honey... where's all this coming from..."

"I just..." Blaine looked like he was struggling with himself. Kurt stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I- Kurt I love you..."

"I love you too." God it was like a reflex to Kurt. The need to let Blaine know that. Blaine smiled shakily.

"I know. But I- I want you to know that...that if you-ever change you mind about that... I just need you to know it's okay, I mean you don't have to feel obligated to be with me just because I'm ill or because I'm sad it's, it's okay I can just- go back to Dalton or go back to..."

Kurt silenced his boyfriends long rant with a hard passionate kiss. Blaine whimpered into it and tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair. Kurt returned the whimpers broke away only an inch so their lips were barley brushing.

"You can't leave Blaine! God don't ever leave me..." Blaine gasped and brought Kurt lips back to his sliding his tongue slowly over the Kurt's lips and begging entrance. Kurt relented easily and their breath and tongues mingled into one. It was all teeth and tongue and it was so fiery that both boys could feel themselves getting more aroused with every second that passed.

Blaine whined when he felt Kurt's erection brush his legs. "Baby. God please I need to..."

"What." Kurt panted. "God anything Blaine what."  
>Blaine flipped them throwing off the blanket in the process and straddled his man's hips. He ground down once hard and slow. Kurt moaned his eyelashes fluttering."Arms up." Blaine whispered. Kurt complied and Blaine ran his hands under Kurt's t-shirt gently up the soft skin of his hips and sides, bring the garment up and over his arms. The hazel eyes roamed over the pale skin and softened extraordinarily.<p>

"I don't think I'll never get over how beautiful you are." Blaine smiled and looked back up at Kurt. Kurt's eyes glimmered in the light the moonlight seeping in through the gap in the curtains making his skin seem almost ghostly white.

"And it's all yours." Kurt whispered. Blaine looked pained again.  
>"I don't deserve you." he mumbled.<p>

"No. Don't do that. I thought I proved last night how perfect you are. I though you felt amazing..." Kurt worried his lip between his teeth and stared at Blaine directly into his eyes which melted.

"I felt perfect Kurt." he whispered.

"Then stop saying that you don't deserve me."

Something flickered behind the older man's eyes. Something that scared Kurt. Like he wouldn't be here forever, like he was trying to memorise Kurt in case he couldn't have him any more. But before Kurt could react Blaine had kissed him. He kissed him so hard and so passionately that Kurt could hardly breath, their bodies crushed together, arms and legs wound round each other so tightly that for now, it was impossible for anyone or thing to get in between.

They undressed each other smoothly and lovingly kissed every inch of the others skin. They touched each other gently eliciting breathy high pitched moans and desperate whimpers and when they made love it was slow and sensual. They kept their eyes locked through the blur of happy exhilarated tears and made love with each other until they were both writhing and calling out each others names with a stream of nonsense and 'I love yous'.

And when they had finished they cleaned each other with care and moulded their bodies into one, the peace and silence of the room speaking volumes more than any words ever would.

It said 'Perfect.'

The next morning was Saturday and Kurt woke up to the smell of fresh cooking and empty arms. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and followed the smell zombie-like to kitchen where he found what was missing from his arm space.

Blaine hadn't noticed Kurt's entrance and was instead focused on scrambling the eggs in the pan his gorgeous profile highlighted in the early morning light. And something hit Kurt. He wanted this. Blaine forever. He wanted to wake up in the morning and find that he's there. If not in his arms or vis versa then to know he's always near. In short, Kurt wanted his life to be with Blaine and Blaine only. And it hit him like a train.

All of a sudden without warning he hurled himself at the smaller man and pulled his back against his front by the waist, kissing him all over his neck and jaw. Blaine jumped in shock at first before breathing a chuckle into the air.

"Baby, I'll burn breakfast." he whispered turning his neck to the side to give Kurt more access.

"I love you." Kurt murmured into his skin.

Kurt felt the sharp intake of breath through Blaine's neck.

"I love you too Kurt..."

The crystal eyes met the hazel and he saw it again that look. The one that scared his.

"Blaine..."

"Oh man I'm STARVING!"

Yeah, trust Finn to barge in at this of all moments. Kurt huffed.

"When the hell are you NOT starving." Finn pursed his lips in concentration.

"Good point."

"It's nearly ready Finn." Blaine rasped. "Just sit down."

"Oh my god pancakes eggs and bacon!"

"And a low fat version for Burt too." Blaine gave a small smile. Kurt's eyes expanded a bit as their eyes tangled again. God he was perfect.

"Man you better keep this one." Finn enthused bouncing over to the table.

"I intend to..." Kurt whispered. Blaine beamed softly again and then turned back to the breakfast as Burt and Carole entered the room.

So they couldn't see the pain in his eyes.

/

Finn was out later on in the day to go and play video games with Puck. And Carole out shopping. But took up residence in the garage to do some last minute work on a car. Leaving Kurt and Blaine at home to watch movies from Kurt's wide collection.

A trace of childlike joy was hidden behind the dark shadowy circles around Blaine's eyes.

"Bambi?" he whispered.

Kurt stared at the tape his heart pulling him in every which way. His insides aching.

"I love that film."

Kurt's big sapphire eyes found Blaine's and he saw it staring back again. His everything. His life. His heart. His Blaine.

"I love it too." the pale hand slid on top of the other around the tape that meant world to him. "D-do you wanna w-watch it together?"

Blaine kissed the tip of his lover's nose.

"Yes."

He didn't have a clue. He didn't know how big this was for Kurt, or that his boyfriend had just made the decision to spend the rest of his life loving him. Kurt hadn't realised he had blanked out until he heard Blaine's voice and felt warm fingers stroke the back of his neck.

"Baby?" Blaine's voice was small and worried. Kurt blinked and shook his head kissing Blaine's wrist.

"Sorry honey, I was just... blown away." Blaine's eyebrows raised.

"By Bambi?"

"Not a baby deer no." Kurt smiled. Blaine cocked his head still confused.

"You Blaine. You blow me away." he chuckled wrapping his arms around his man's waist and pulling him onto the couch.

Kurt put the tape in the VCR (pausing only slightly) and they curled up together, their bodies coiled into one, Kurt's face in the crook of Blaine's neck and when the starting scenes lit the room, Kurt cuddled closer. This was right, this is all he needed.

Little did they both know, they had been watched all this time. From non other than Burt Hummel himself.

Burt didn't consider himself one for crying, but this... this was something else. His son was in love, his son was really in love. And he had someone who loved him back just as fiercely. It was more than Burt could have ever hoped for. And he watched as Kurt though the death of Bambi's Mom. Of course he could relate. But Burt also found his eyes turn towards Blaine. Who had turned to bury his face in Kurt's hair tears falling down his cheeks in rivers.

He knew what it felt like too. He knew Kurt's pain better than even his own father. He lived it , Kurt had lived it and they were so deeply connected it was scary. He could see it in the way they would wind their fingers in the others hair and strokes and kiss each others skin when a tear graced it. He saw him and Elizabeth. Of course Blaine wasn't Burt and Kurt however similar Kurt was not Elizabeth, but Burt saw one thing that truly mattered. Pure unmasked love.

And with a tear, Burt left them alone knowing soon, the world would bless him with yet another boy he could call his son.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine's fingers traced the soft planes of Kurt's face as he slept tears tumbling freely down his face. They had made love in Kurt's bed again that night, three times. Each time would be quick or softer, or silent or moan filled. Each time had made it harder and harder for them to pull away from each other. Harder for Blaine to pull himself away from the man he loved so devotedly. And now he lay here tears falling endlessly down his cheeks.

His phone unbeknownst to Kurt, that he still owned, buzzed in his pocked. He shut his eyes briefly before panicking without the sight of Kurt's face to convince him he was doing what was best. He reached into his pocket one hand still stroking Kurt's hair as the boy hummed in his sleep murmuring Blaine's name. Blaine tore his eyes away to read the message.

**I'm getting impatient Blaine...**

Blaine gulped and he looked back down at his angel, his beautiful Kurt who's hand had moved to hold Blaine's to his cheek and his mind was made up.

_Today. After the funeral. I promise._

There was a tense pause between the next message and Blaine breathed shakily when he read it.

**I look forward too it.**

He let out a small sob before falling on the bed next to Kurt and letting him curl onto his chest. He held him tightly, desperately, not knowing if this would be the last time this might happen.

Kurt was surprised by the lack of tears from Blaine in the morning. He simply rolled out of bed kissing Kurt softly and showered. He allowed Kurt to dress him lovingly and tidy his hair, his eyes stuck on Kurt the entire time.

And now here he lay. In silence. His head pillowed in Kurt's lap. Kurt's fingers ruffle Blaine's curls just slightly and Blaine watched him like he was some sort of mirage through big haunted eyes. Every motion, every expression. It rocked Kurt to his core is so many ways. The feeling he had that Blaine thought he would go. It killed him. And conflicted him. Because the strength of Blaine's love is something Kurt would very happily be drowned in.

When the car pulls to a stop Kurt rips his gaze away from Blaine's face and he grimaces out the window at the the throng of mourners. This wasn't going to be easy. But they both needed this. A chance to put everything to rest along with their brave friends, to who Kurt would be eternally honoured to have known. His eyes met Blaine and the emotion was finally there.

It knocks the air from Kurt's eyes the look of fear and pure anguish in his eyes is one that Kurt vowed in that long moment to spend his life making sure was never seen again. Very slowly Kurt pulled him up to sit his finger tips stroking away the slowly falling tears on his cheek, his hand cupping his jaw and he leaned in and kissed him. A kiss of love and comfort. Of passion and devotion. When Blaine whimpered into it letting out a small sob. Kurt murmured against his lips. "Shh baby, I know...It's okay. We'll get through this together. I love you. I love you. I've got you."

Blaine nods and shivers as Kurt kisses away the droplets from his cheek.

Kurt bids his father goodbye from both of them and then Blaine speaks for the first time his voice a hollow croak.

"Thank you so much." he whispers. Burt blinks shocked at first but his face softens slightly.

"That's okay it..."

"No." Blaine whispered cutting in. "Thank you._ Thank you_ for looking after me. Thank you for taking me in. Thank you for being a better father that my Dad ever was. Thank you for being there for me and Kurt. Thank you for loving him. But most of all thank you, god thank you with everything I have for bringing the most perfect incredible human being into this world. In my chart of heroes Burt Hummel you are most defiantly tied 2nd with Kurt's mother."

Burt looked astonished and also slightly amused. "Blaine. You're my boy. Its my job." he simply. And with two simple I love you's, he simply drove off leaving Blaine wrapped in his sons arms.

"Come on honey. It's gonna start soon."

The rest of the funeral was blur. There were tears of course. But there was also a sense of underlying celebration for life, for the two boys, that Kurt found profoundly beautiful. Mrs Thompson came to the end of her speech when suddenly Blaine lifted his tortured eyes and pale face a the sound of his name. "Blaine Anderson. The boy who our babies saved. I'm not going to lie and say I don't wish they hadn't."

Blaine froze at the words a sunk into Kurt who wrapped an arm around his back protectively. Mrs Thompson laugh a short tearful laugh. "But they couldn't have picked a better person now they have."

Hazel eyes glazed over with unshed tears and he bit his trembling lip.

"Honey...if our boys are willing to die for you...you have to be one hell of a person. Therefore you have earnt the right to come up here and speak if you want." she looked towards his hopefully and he looked up at her...standing by her sons grave and shuddered. The room froze for a second and turned their morbid gazes toward him.

Blaine took a deep breath his eyes fluttering shut and allowed Kurt to knowingly help him to stand. He gave Kurt one long needy look and with the love and support Kurt emitted back he found the strength to hobble onto the stage. He was stiff when the mother figure hugged him but he hugged her back feeling the stares of even the angels carved on the stone walls staring at him.

He didn't look at audience when he spoke. He couldn't look at his fellow Warblers. He couldn't look at his friend's families. He couldn't even look at Kurt as he felt the presence of the bodies in coffins to either side of him flowers, beautifully draped over them. He spoke with his voice almost a whisper, a gasp into the microphone.

"I don't feel like I deserve this. No matter what way you look at it there's no way I can ever repay any of you for you're acceptance and warmth. Wes and David were...god they were my best friends. They were the first people to pick me up and to make me feel like there was nothing wrong with me. They gave me hope. They restored my faith in humanity. And now I owe them my life... I love them...I...God they saved me for a while, they gave me a chance. They saved me more than once and it cost them their lives and they did it so damn willingly. I don't deserve that. Nobody _deserves_ to live instead of someone else. I any sense. We all deserve to live. But sometimes, people deserve it more. And those people were taken. Taken from the world by one of the few people in the world who doesn't deserve to have life in them."

Blaine voice shook as he reined his anger in. He dragged his eyes to Wes and David's sobbing parents and siblings. "I am sorry. I am so damn sorry your babies had to die for me. I promise, I swear to god I will make you proud of them for doing so I'm gonna do everything I can to make it slightly less of a waste of incredible hearts, souls..." He took a deep shuddering breath as his tears fell onto the floor and he caught sight of Kurt watching him. His eyes were red and tears ran down his face freely, his lip between his teeth holding him back from shouting his love and adoration for Blaine at the room. Begging them to not listen to him.

That Blaine was perfect.

The curly haired boy turned to the Warblers tearing his eyes from Kurt. His own bore into them passionately.

"You people. You inspired me. You accepted me. You made me feel for them few moment in that room, wanted, need, appreciated. You loved David. Even if he was just Wes' stooge." There was a ripple of chuckles and Blaine smiled watery when he heard Kurt tinkling laugh. "You loved Wes. Even if you did want to take that damn gavel and throw it against the damn wall sometimes." Another collective chuckle. And reminiscent eyes. " And I'm sorry to you too. I love you guys but something was taken for you and you were given back _me_. I just...I'm gonna make you guys proud too okay."

They all smiled nodded surely up at him and Blaine stretched out his arms touching either coffin with his fingers letting the memories of the two boys fill him up. Bring his emotion so far to the surface. "I'll make you proud..." He murmured and the silence hang in the air.

Blaine began to tremble the tears building up behind his eyes and he let out a quiet whimper "I'm sorry..." he gasped "I have too...I can't"

Kurt's heart squeezed painfully as Blaine fled from the room and he followed. God, seeing Blaine cry...he tried..he tries to keep it together but...that was his world on that stage. And he was falling apart.

Kurt found Blaine amongst the Blossom trees at the back of the Church Yard, away from the graveyard away from the graves. He was curled up in heap of black on his side shuddering harshly no sound but the tears and look of turmoil on his face was painfully obvious. Kurt fell to his knees and dragged the shaking beautiful mass of emotion into his arms. Blaine whimpered and let out sounds so heartbreaking that Kurt unconsciously mirrored them his whole body connected so fiercely with Blaine that he fell everything. Everything this boy was feeling.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt's neck his eyes bloodshot and terrified and his face sallow and exhausted as his sobs calmed slowly.

"Oh Blaine baby..."

"I love you so fucking much Kurt." Blaine gasped in awe his hazel orbs wide and full of the most intense look of love Kurt had ever seen. Kurt was struck silent by the gaze. Blaine took Kurt's face between his hand holding it tight and gentle at the same time. And he knelt up, his forehead pressed insistently against his lovers. "I love you." He repeated.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I love you more than anything I have ever loved in my life. More than my family more, more than your. Than my friends. Our friends. Most especially more than life. I love you more than living Kurt."

"Blaine don't say..." Kurt's protest was cut by Blaine's lips pressed to his slow lingering and powerful.

"Shh...baby it's true. I cant help it. You saved me more than the Warblers. More than Wes and David. You saved my life Kurt...you made it worth living. With your beauty, you mind, your soul, your perfect, perfect heart." Blaine's finger tangled with Kurt's and kissed the boys knuckles before pressing the smaller palm to his chest. "It saved mind Kurt. All of those things saved mine. God you're everything. You're everything. You're gonna have all your dreams come true. Everything you want, because you deserve nothing less than that. You're my angel Kurt. Marriage, babies, growing old and wrinkly together. I want it all with you."

_Wanted._

"The stupid fights about the electric bill, the making up and making love, waking up to you're face every morning. Cheering you on in every show, every award ceremony, every performance. Doing the same for our children. Our Grandchildren."

Blaine couldn't help but grin as Kurt laughed happily at the speech

"Kurt never, please never doubt you a perfect. You are the love of my life Kurt. You always have been, always will be. I love you. I love you Kurt."

Blaine was so desperate and pulled Kurt in so close by the waist, neither could properly breath. I didn't matter because the way their lip crashed together wouldn't allow it anyway. Tongue, lips, teeth and gripping hands. So intense, slowly passionate, a kiss that Kurt nor Blaine would ever forget. Mind blowing, heartbreakingly in love.

"I love you Blaine..." Kurt whined against his lips. "I love you Blaine Anderson. I love you..."

"I know baby. Forever."

Blaine's eyes flickered towards the door of the Church and he heard the Warblers singing in a hauntingly gorgeous harmony. Blaine eyes shook and he closed his eyes slowly holding Kurt close taking in his scent, the feel of skin, sound of his breath.

When he pulled back his eyes burned into Kurt. Burning Kurt's face into his eyes, hoping his would be burnt into Kurt's memory forever. For the good as he smiled and then whispered softly.

"You go baby...Be there for me...I-I don't think I can...I...I'll go to the car park and wait for you okay? I just...I cant..."

Blaine was shaking violently and Kurt's eyes widened in concern as he stroked Blaine's back soothingly kissing his forehead and then lips.

"Shh...I'll go...You go. I love you so much Blaine."

Blaine swallowed an impending fear taking over him. "I love you too." he whispered.

It was only when Kurt was making his way back to car park that he found the note.

_I'm not letting them hurt you Kurt. My world. I'm going to give them what they want. I'm gonna stop them. I'll make you proud of me._

_I love you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou._

_Yours always,_

_Blaine_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt's heart hammered down through his body like a tunnel. Blaine…he needed Blaine…he need him now…

He heard a whir of sirens in his left ear and his body went cold and as if it was on their own accord his legs started running. Ignoring the calls from his friends across the lot he wrenched open the door of his father's car and threw himself in. His Dad called him vaguely in the back of his mind he knew it as he started the car. But as he saw a flash of blue, the siren and he set of wheels spinning.

What followed was one of the most intense car journeys of Kurt's life. He followed the car through gritted teeth and locked jaw as it sped towards their joint destination. He didn't know how he knew Blaine would be at the end of it. Kurt presumed it was intuition or common sense. The truth was Blaine was calling to him without even being in his presence.

The ambulance police car came to and abrupt stop and Kurt skidded to a halt behind them. He made it through a gaggle of police men before he was stopped by a firm hand at the police line.  
>"Sorry son we can't let you…"<p>

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered through the tears he didn't know were there and lump formed in his throat. "Blaine!" he shouted over the line. "Blaine!"

"I'm sorry son…" the police officer apologised grimly.

Kurt choked on his sob and dissolved to his knees of the floor, it was too much…he couldn't even get a hold of his pain, his devastation…

The police officer quirked his eyebrow clearly shocked at the reaction.

"Umm…if you really that upset I can bring him to you but you'll have to wait away from the scene…"

Kurt's eyes widened and his heart stopped.

"What?" he gasped as he slowly rose to his feet a new life buzzing deep in the pit of his stomach waiting to burst out. "What did you say…"

The young man chuckled and scratched his head bemused. "Do you wanna come under and see him?"  
>Kurt blanched and he simply whispered an intensely genuine, "Yes."<p>

Kurt ducked under the line and with shaky legs let the man lead him to a nearby tree before following his instructions and waited there.

He bounced happily on the heels of his fit a huge teary grin growing on his face. Blaine was alive, he was alive and he was coming to him.

And then just as Kurt began to think he might be dreaming Blaine came into view. Hair ruffled with big hazel eyes than shone and glittered with unshed tears. The simultaneously let out an ecstatic laugh at the sight of each other and then Blaine's legs speeded up to a jog, then a run, then a sprint until…

The collides bodies wrapped tight around each other, lips and tongue tangling fiercely, desperately their tears between them forgotten, their location forgotten, the world disappeared as they kissed so intimately that anyone who saw them had to turn away in respect of their moment.

When Blaine finally pulled away, their lips caught a little on each other, as if they didn't want to leave for breath. They just stayed there for a moment as Kurt's fingers tangled in Blaine's loosening curls.

"Why would you DO that to me…" Kurt whimpered his hand tightening on Blaine's head a little. "Why the hell would you DO that."

Blaine simply shook his head. "I was never going to leave you…" he answered.

Kurt pulled back a little so he could stare at Blaine with astonished eyes. "B-But the note…"

"Was for if things went wrong…" he finished his fingers tracing the lines of Kurt's face gently. "I set him up Kurt…I called the police before I came…they were waiting for him…"

Kurt felt every muscle and molecule of his body breath again. "So he's…"

"They got him…" Blaine confirmed with a soft smile, his eyes seemingly captivated with ever move or twitch Kurt made. "God no wonder he did it…" he gasped. "You're bewitchingly beautiful…Not that it's your fault!" he added quickly.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered his fingers tracing Blaine's neck. "Honey who the hell are you talking about.

"Dave…" Blaine said simply. Kurt blinked his brow furrowing.

"K-Karofsky?"  
>"Karofsky." He confirmed.<p>

The darkness plaguing the master piece was recognisable now, fading admittedly but at least now they could both recognise it. They could let it fade further into the background.

**AN: I DO NOT hate Dave. I cant forgive him for what he did for Kurt this was just anothe possibility of what his future could be! I am SOSOSO sorry for the HUGE hiatus. Life hits you fast you know? Anyway I'm thinking after this a Epilouge and then done?**


End file.
